


Scavenger Hunt

by Chasyn



Series: Bungalow Blues [10]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Birthday Party, M/M, Theft, kissing strangers, mall, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10063064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Zach and his friends do a scavenger hunt at the mall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some quick I wrote after work because it feels WEIRD to not post something Zachwen for this long. LIKE SERIOUSLY! But some work stuff has come up. New person to train and both night people getting sick and I've been working doubles. Overtime is nice for the paycheck. But shit for time to write. XD Or get sleep. And in a couple days, I leave for a few days to go down south a bit for more work training. 8D

"Something stolen." He said as he stepped out of the men's restroom. He held up his prize, a half roll of toilet paper. It wasn't the worst birthday party he'd been to. It wasn't the best either. Maybe it qualified as the weirdest. It was his friend Seth's birthday. And Seth had announced he wanted to do a scavenger hunt at the mall. Zach had rolled his eyes but let Seth drag him, along with thirteen of their friends to the mall. Seth's sister had constructed the list and kept it secret until they got there. She'd also came up with the rules. Picture and video proof were needed for every item. And they were to split up in groups of 3. Zach was stuck with Seth, who was filming, and Carly, who was carrying the backpack holding the physical items from the list.

"Zach!" Carly wrinkled her nose as she turned to look at him. "That's gross."

He shrugged as he tossed it in the air and caught it. "Here." He tossed it towards her and she darted to the side.

But Seth stepped forward and caught it, laughing loudly as he turned the phone on her, recording her. Then he turned and dropped it into the backpack. "It's clean, Carly."

She breathed out loudly and shook her head. "It's still gross."

Seth rolled his eyes and panned over to Zach. "What's next?"

Zach pulled his phone out and pulled up the list. He scrolled through it. "We got the menu, the ketchup packet, used movie ticket, something stolen, pose with mannequins, wear a princess crown... next was write your phone number on the bathroom stall... did that..."

Carly's eyes widened. "You did?"

Zach nodded and pulled up his pictures on his phone. He pulled up a selfie of him standing in the bathroom stall. "While I was stealing the toilet paper." He showed them the picture.

Carly frowned. "That's not your number."

Zach smiled. "Nope. It's Seth's."

Seth grabbed Zach's phone and checked. "Dude."

Zach snatched his phone back and pulled the list back up. "Sing and dance a nursery rhyme." He stepped towards Seth and grabbed his phone. He turned the camera on his friend and stepped back. "This one has your name on it."

Seth tilted his head. And then belted out a wonderful rendition of _I'm a Little Teapot_. Zach and Carly both laughed and Seth took his phone back. "Next?"

"Find a guy with muscles and ask to touch them." Zach read off the phone.

Seth lowered his phone for a moment. "Dude, that's weird."

"All of us?" Carly asked.

Zach shook his head. "I don't think so. Just says you. The mannequin one said the whole team."

Seth tilted his head. "Yeah. That would be really weird."

Zach rolled his eyes. "The next one says to kiss a hot guy." He continued on down the list. "Use a cheesy pick up line." Zach looked up from his phone. "Seth, your sister is a freak. Half of this sounds like some bachelorette party shit."

Seth shrugged and turned to Carly. "Go find a hot guy."

Her eyes widened. "Me?"

Seth nodded.

"Why me?"

"You're a girl."

"So?"

"So... you should do the... feeling up guys part."

"Oh, because I'm a girl? I have to kiss a stranger?"

Zach rolled his eyes. The longer they stood there bickering, the farther they got behind the other groups. He held his phone out to Carly. "You take the picture."

She blinked at him as she took his phone. "What?"

Zach turned away from them. His eyes scanned the mall around them. They were standing between the food court and the movie theater. And there was a line outside the movie theater. His eyes settled on a guy towards the back. Zach smiled. Yeah, he'd call the guy hot. And he had muscles. "Come on."

Seth turned the camera on Zach. "What're we doing?"

"Hot guy." Zach said, walking towards the back of the line. He stopped beside the guy and glanced over his shoulder. He made sure Seth and Carly were behind him, ready with the phones. Then he turned and stepped closer to the guy. "Hey." He said.

The guy turned to look at him. He frowned for a moment. "Uh... can I help you?"

Zach nodded his head. "You could, actually. We're doing this lame scavenger hunt thing for my friend's birthday." He pointed over his shoulder at Seth and the kid waved.

The guy looked behind Zach at Seth. And then back at Zach. "Okay..." He said slowly.

"I'm Zach." He said, quickly introducing them. "That's Seth and Carly."

"Uh... Owen." The hot guy said. "Happy Birthday."

Seth smiled. "Thanks, dude."

"We have to find a guy with muscles." Zach said.

Owen smiled. He flexed his right arm and pointed at it. "I got muscles."

"Can I touch them?"

Owen's eyebrow piqued for a moment. Then he nodded. "Sure."

Zach stepped closer to him. None too gently, he grabbed Owen's bicep. Then he turned and smiled at Carly. She took the picture quickly and Zach let go and turned back to him. The guy really was hot. And he was smiling. And he had really pretty eyes. "Do you have a map?"

Owen tilted his head. "A map?"

"Because I'm getting lost in your eyes."

Owen's mouth dropped open.

Zach glanced back at Seth and Carly. "That's cheesy, right?" He looked back at Owen.

Owen slowly smiled. "Yeah, that's pretty cheesy."

"Okay. Last one."

"What is it?"

Zach smiled. Then before Owen could stop him, he jumped forward and threw his arms around the man's neck. Owen stumble back a step, surprised, and Zach used that to pulled him down towards him. He pressed their lips together and behind him, he heard Seth whistle. _Idiot_. And Owen didn't push him away. In fact, Zach felt the man's hands on his waist. Zach pulled back.

"How old are you?" Owen whispered.

Zach smiled widely and stepped back. He glanced back at Carly and Seth. "Got it?" The both nodded and he turned back to look at Owen.

And Owen smiled at him. "That all you need?"

"One more thing." He turned again and held out his hand. "Phone." Carly handed it over and Zach held it out to Owen. "I need a phone number."

Owen didn't even hesitate to take Zach's phone. He quickly added his number to Zach's contacts and handed the phone back.

"Thanks." Zach said with a smile. He turned back to his friends.

"We needed a phone number too?" Carly asked, shaking her head. "Seth, your sister is nuts."

Zach smiled and nodded and quickly walked off, his friend's just behind him. He pulled the list back up on his phone. No, they didn't need the number. At least not for the scavenger hunt.

"Dude, I'm thirsty." Seth said suddenly, stopping. He put his phone down. "And my arm hurts. Can we take a break for a minute?"

Zach and Carly both nodded and they quickly got in line at the food court. Zach casually looked back at the movie theater. Owen wasn't there anymore. He turned back and Carly and Seth were looking at the menu, arguing about iced tea vs. lemonade. Zach rolled his eyes and looked down at his phone. He hit Owen's number and sent a quick text. _17._

A moment later, there was a response. _For how long?_

Zach smiled. _Four months._

_Did you really need a number?_

Zach smiled again.


End file.
